


Frenzy

by sonnet009



Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Free! Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet009/pseuds/sonnet009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victory has quite the effect on Haruka and Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Free! Kink Meme.

There were a lot of photographs to be taken. The officials wanted shots of the winners, then all the winners and runners-up, then everyone again in different combinations. And then there were the personal photos — Gou with her own camera, snapping over and over.

As the euphoria of the win began to wear off, Haruka began to chafe under the overbearing attention. Rin caught his eye and jerked his head over to the locker room. As soon as there was an opening, they escaped together.

The locker room was empty — everyone else still posing for pictures or commiserating over their loss out at the poolside. The quiet was almost as warm as the embrace of water, and Haruka let it wash over him gratefully.

Away from the noise, the euphoria returned.

_We won._

Haruka turned to Rin, and the air left his lungs. Rin’s entire body was wound tight and thrumming with energy. He was tapping his bare foot against the tiled floor, eyes wild, teeth bared.

He was feeling it too.

"Rin…"

And maybe that was a mistake, because Rin turned those wild eyes on him, and suddenly Haruka couldn’t even move.

"Rin, you did it," Haruka said, tongue slipping out to wet his lips as he stared at the pulse in Rin’s throat.

Rin looked at him. No, more accurately, he looked him _over_. His eyes slid slowly from Haruka’s face, down his neck, lower, then back up. Haruka licked his lips again, and suddenly his back hit the lockers.

Fingers digging into Haruka’s arms, Rin held him there, heavy, erratic breaths hitting his prickling skin.

“ _We_  did it,” Rin said, then kissed him.

Haruka’s mouth opened immediately, welcoming that brash, slightly clumsy slide of tongue on tongue as Rin pressed into him. Grabbing at Rin’s hair with desperate hands, Haruka relished the little gasp of pain, the flash of teeth it earned him.

When he felt Rin start to pull away, Haruka held tighter, dragging that hot mouth back to his. Rin huffed into the kiss in agitation and yanked away, hard. Haruka let out an accidental, “ _Ah—!_ " of protest, before Rin nipped him on the lips and threw his entire weight against Haruka, trapping him tight against the locker.

Haruka was achingly hard, and now it was clear that Rin was, too. Refusing to be drawn back into a kiss, Rin watched the slow drag of their cocks through their swimsuits play out on Haruka’s face. Up and down, he rubbed himself against Haruka at an agonizing pace, never breaking eye-contact for a moment.

Haruka’s mouth was open, breath escaping in small, harsh breaths. Rin’s face was like a mirror — all challenge and victory and wanting. With a groan, Rin finally closed his eyes and went back in, claiming Haruka in another kiss just as Haruka surged forward to claim  _him_.

A hand slipped beneath his swimsuit and the back of Haruka’s head hit the lockers. Rin’s hand pulled almost lazily at Haruka’s cock, his tongue slowing down to match pace. Drawing his mouth away once more with a wet smack, Rin smirked as he worked Haruka carefully into a frenzy.

"Haru," he murmured, eyes narrowed in pleasure. "I’m gonna make you come."

"Yes," Haruka gasped, and it was a command and a plea and a simple truth, all in one.

That made Rin growl, and suddenly his palm was even snugger, hand working quicker and quicker until Haruka could barely buck his hips fast enough to keep up.

Trailing small, stinging bites over his neck and shoulders, Rin brought Haruka to the brink of pleasure, where he teetered, jerking and whimpering, before falling down into a euphoria that eclipsed everything that had come before it.

"Shit," Rin muttered against his neck, and when Haruka could see straight again, he could see Rin’s swimsuit rolled down past his hips, Rin’s hands now working his own neglected cock with short, rough strokes.

"Hey." Haruka brushed Rin’s hands away and took over. "Hey, don’t."

Rin moaned, suddenly the helpless one, and pushed into Haruka’s palm, coating it with pre-cum on the first thrust. As he got closer, his gasps got lower and harsher, and finally Rin was crying out in a strangled voice as he released in Haruka’s hand.

Collapsing onto a bench, Rin looked up at Haruka, dick softening as reality slowly returned.

"That— that was… Shit, what  _was_  that?” Rin asked between ragged breaths.

 _Crazy_ , thought Haruka, belatedly aware of the tracks of semen spread across his belly and inside his swimsuit.

"Good," he said, instead. "It was good."

Rin stared at him for a beat, before his lips parted in a slightly incredulous smile.

"Yeah," he agreed.

As the first of the other swimmers came walking into the locker room, Haruka and Rin were already in the showers, washing the evidence from their swimsuits. Somehow, it was difficult for Haruka to look at Rin now, and every time their eyes met, they would both flush and turn away.

They finished dressing at about the same time and exited the locker room together, passing Makoto and Nagisa on the way out.

When they got to the lobby, they found Amakata-sensei and and a row of tournament officials waiting for them. Rei stood a little off to the side, head lowered.

"How could you boys have been so stupid?" Amakata-sensei exclaimed.

Panic shot through Haruka, and he felt Rin jolt beside him.

_Who saw us?_

"You can’t join forces with another team to win the relay," Amakata-sensei continued, exasperated. "It’s instant disqualification. How could you not have realized that?"

Haruka sagged. Relief washed through him.

"We can discuss this further in private, Miss Amakata," one of the officials said, gesturing sternly with his hand.

Amakata-sensei followed his lead, and she and the tournament organizers disappeared into a side room as Makoto and Nagisa came bounding over.

"We’re disqualified," Rei told them, shifting from foot to foot.

"Well, kinda saw that coming," Makoto said with an embarrassed little smile.

"It was worth it anyway, don’t you think?" Nagisa grinned.

"Yeah," Haruka said, catching Rin’s eye. "Definitely."


End file.
